Hydrogenation step(s), in particular in the preparation of pharmaceutical active compounds and intermediates thereof, is(are) (a) common mean(s) for preparing halogenoalkanes. However, there are still problems involved with homogeneous catalyzed hydrogenation step(s), especially depending on the type of substituents at the C,C-double bond moiety and in particular when halogen like chlorine, bromine or iodine is attached directly to C,C-double bond moiety. Therefore, there is a need to improve such hydrogenation step(s).
Thus, a particular object of the present invention is a process that would enable hydrogenation of halogenoalkenes without dehalogenation